Chapter 473
Red Lightning is the 473rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle between Laxus and Wall finally comes to a close with Laxus, after surviving a barrage of vicious assaults, managing to trick Wall into dispelling the Magical Barrier Particles in his system via forcing the Machias to dispel a Jutsu Shiki barrier he set up. With Wall's systems now in complete disarray, Laxus defeats Wall with "lightning that goes beyond lightning": Raikô: Red Lightning. Summary Wall immediately takes advantage of Laxus' health attack and unleashes a barrage of assaults, including gunfire, missiles, an Anti-Material Laser and even a railgun. However, as the railgun fires an electrical blast, Laxus eats the lightning and regains much of his lost stamina, which allows Laxus to launch a counterattack that Wall did not foresee. The Machias then proclaims yet again that he is immune to anything Laxus could possibly use, and fires a series of bullets at the Dragon Slayer that he easily dodges. Wall is yet again hit, and as ninety seconds have passed and Laxus is not dead, Wall encounters an error in his system, but as soon as Laxus starts to approach him, he falls to the ground, the Magical Barrier Particles in his system taking effect yet again. Noting that Laxus' body has reached its limit and he can no longer move, Wall declares his victory and prepares to fire an Etherion blast from his palm, but before the blast can be unleashed, Laxus manages to set up a Jutsu Shiki barrier that forces Wall to momentarily desist. Momentarily taken aback, Wall reminds Laxus that Jutsu Shiki are ineffective as well, and nullifies the magical particles within the barrier; in doing so, Wall also unknowingly eliminates the particles ravaging Laxus' organs. Realizing that he's been had by Laxus, Wall's personality settings encounter an error, shifting him back and forth between his heartless and impulsive personalities. Laxus then charges at Wall, prepared to take him down in spite of Wall's constant claims of his lightning being ineffective. When his fist connects, Laxus produces a special kind of dark-red lightning that Wall cannot analyze. Laxus then thinks back to when Fairy Tail visited Ryuzetsu Land. While there, Laxus recalls his conversation with Mavis about his great-grandfather, Yuri, and how they look similar and act similar. Laxus pointed out that Yuri and he are vastly different in terms of how they personify themselves, however, he also expressed continuing regret over his actions at the Battle of Fairy Tail. Mavis then told him that it never stopped him from protecting his friends, which she noted made him and Yuri exactly alike. His recollection ending, Laxus breaks through Wall's lightning-immune chassis with his Raikô: Red Lightning, a spell that he crafted as an homage to his great-grandfather. Characters in Order of Appearance #Laxus Dreyar #Wall Eehto #Mavis Vermillion (flashback) #Yuri Dreyar (flashback) Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar vs. Wall Eehto (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Wīkunesu}} * ** * * ** Spells used * *Lightning Body * ・ |Raikō: Akamikazuchi}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Machias Physiology ** *** *** *** *Magical Barrier Particle Nullifier * Arc Navigation